


Welcome Back

by Bones7864



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bones7864/pseuds/Bones7864
Summary: They did it.
Kudos: 8





	Welcome Back

**Greetings, everyone.**

**Given that this weekend is the Anniversary of the Original Digimon Adventure and this is my first Digimon fanfic, I want to present this post. This is a one-shot of my take on the children's return to their world on the last episode of Digimon Adventure.**

**Please enjoy.**

**I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

Believe in the children.

Those were the collective thoughts of everyone present when the chosen children returned to the Digital World.

After exchanging information about what they know and what has happened, all they could do was wait anxiously.

At one point, the images in the sky distorted to reveal their children and digimon companions as they faced Apocalymon.

They watch intently, horrified by their supposed demise, relieved when they re-materialized, and eventually felt thrilled (even proud) when they finally defeated the evil digimon.

When the sun finally rose up and the sights of the digital world disappeared from the sky, they understood that it's finally over.

_They did it,_ everyone thought.

Despite their initial excitement, however, one thing was still worrying them.

How are the children going to come back to the real world?

As they pondered on what could be done, one of them noticed something.

_Hey! What is that?!_ Shin Kido shouted loud as he points at the sky at their right.

A-A trolley? Susumu said with doubt.

A green electric trolley was moving in the air without any tracks in an angle, as if it was landing like an airplane.

While confused at the sight, they saw that the trolley begins to slowly dissolve into what looked like streams of data as it got closer to the ground, starting from the back.

To their shock and dismay, they saw familiar figures that were shown halfway of the vehicle's disintegration.

Their children were riding in the trolley?!

Before they could take action, the remains of the trolley landed on the nearby ground away from them with a loud crash and a dust cloud bursting into the air.

A new feeling of dread was felt by everyone, prompting them to run towards to the site.

* * *

_Guh, what the heck just happened?_ Taichi said, his hand on his head.

The chosen children were on the ground, partially covered in dust, reeling from their rough landing.

_Is everyone alright?_ Sora said, looking around.

I think so, Takeru said.

_It seems that the_ trolley _broke apart. I wonder if it's because it came originated from the Digital World, Koushiou_ said calmly.

_Mou!_ What is up with that?! Mimi said with a frustrated tone.

_Most importantly, where are we?_ Yamato said.

From what they could see, they were somewhere familiar, but different from where they left for the digital world.

_TAICHI!_

Hearing a familiar voice, Taichi turn to see his dad and mom along with the others running in their direction.

_HIKARI!_

Seeing their loved ones, the children respond in turn by running towards them.

* * *

_I'm so glad. I'm so glad you came back!_ Yuko said as she tightly hug her two children.

_M-Mom. You're crushing me,_ Tai said, whose irritated tone differs from his actual feelings.

_We're fine, mom, so don't worry,_ Hikari said.

_What are you saying?_ Yuko said, whose voice was frantic. _Do you have any idea how worried I was?!_

_You did gave us quite a scare on that landing,_ Susumu said.

* * *

_Sora. My baby._ Toshiko said as she embraced her daughter, after which she held Sora's cheeks with both hands while checking for any injuries. Are you ok? _Are you hurt anywhere?_

_It's ok. oka-san. I'm fine,_ Sora said with a smile, trying to assure her mother.

The love and warmth that she felt from her mother's hands was proof to Sora that this wasn't a dream.

* * *

_Waaaaaaaaaaaa. I was sooooo worried,_ Satoe yelled.

_Maamaaaaaa! Everything is alright, so please don't cryinnnnng,_ Mimi sobbed.

The two sat on their knees and cry exaggeratedly while Keisuke embrace and gently comfort the women in his life.

* * *

_We're so proud of you, son,_ Masami said.

_We never had any doubt that you could do it,_ Kae said as she gently hugs his son.

_Mom, Dad,_ Koushirou said, looking down slightly. _Sorry for making you worrying._

_The important thing is that you came back to us_ , Kae said.

* * *

_Yamato. Takeru,_ Natsuko said, wrapping her sons in a hug while caressing the older one's cheek. _Thank goodness you are alright._

Mom, Yamato said quietly while embarrassingly accept his mom's embrace.

_Mama, we're ok. We kept our promise and return, didn't we?_ Takeru said with a smile.

_Yes. You did. Good work, you two,_ Hiroaki said, patting Takeru's head with affection.

* * *

_You did it, little bro,_ Shin said as Jyou walked towards him. _Mom and Dad would be proud._

_Shin-nisan,_ Jyou said with a gentle smile.

_We saw the whole thing. Never thought you had it in you,_ Shin said with a smirk as he puts her hand on Jyou's shoulder.

_Well, there are things that you don't know about me,_ Jyou said, scratching the back of his neck before going pale. _Wait. You saw us?!_

_Not just us, I'm sure the whole world saw you guys fighting,_ Shin said with chuckle.

_Ehhhhhhhh?!_ Jyou shouted loudly.

* * *

After their tearful reunion, their loved ones noticed their children's wariness despite their happy faces and decided to let them take a well-earned break. They led their children in the direction of home.

Along the way, the children gave them a brief summary of what happened after arriving back at the Digital World, which included saying their goodbyes to their digimon as they left. The memory was still fresh in their minds, so their faces didn't hide their sadness over their departure.

As they went their separate ways and arrive at their respective homes, it had finally dawned on the children.

That they were home at last.

* * *

**I was not sure if anyone has done this before.**

**Thank you for reading. Reviews, comments, and suggestions are welcomed.**


End file.
